1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improvement to a removable cover piece of belt buckle wherein provisions are made for a variety of miniature electronics product such as radio, miniature flash light, electronics clock and etcetera, to be fitted to add new conveniences and economical value to the conventional belt buckle.
2) Description of the Prior Art
As advancing technologies gaining a secure place in the consumers market, personal items such as belt buckles are often designed to combine with new electronics products that include foot steps counter, clock, radio and etcetera.
The aforementioned invention of the electronics product/belt buckle combination usually devises the electronic product into a cover piece to attach to the belt buckle such as the case of Taiwan Patent Registration Number 087216074 wherein even though the patent invention greatly improves the functionality of an ordinary belt buckle, it is inconvenient to use. In the case of an electronic clock attached to the buckle, the user is first to open the cover piece at 90 degrees to the buckle whereupon the user is to bend down to look at the buckle (See FIG. 4 of Patent Registration No. 087216074). Not only is it inelegant for the user to glance down that way, to be in that posture frequently may cause discomfort or even injury to the neck vertebrate. In addition, said patent invention needs to have the buckle remove to change batteries; causing great inconveniences to disassemble and to reassemble the item. The complete set of parts are large in number and intricate in making, thus uneconomical to stock material, to manufacture and to use.
Another conventional invention of buckles with additional fixture is to devise the attachment permanently inlayed into the buckle as one unit, enhancing the functionality of a conventional buckle. Nevertheless such device causes inconveniences when the attached items are the likes of miniature light fixture, race watch, key that need to be manipulated freely while being used, contradicting the purpose of belt buckles. Also, this conventional invention shares the problems of a cumbersome procedure when it comes to change batteries. The two conventional inventions of belt buckle attachment are both in need of fundamental improvement to be viable market attractions.
The Applicant, fully aware of the deficiencies of these conventional inventions, undertakes the task through numerous studies and experiments to complete a product of a removable cover piece to belt buckle that eliminate the deficiencies of these conventional inventions.